


Valediction

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: An extension of a scene from 2.14.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Valediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"Kat."

The boyish spark of hope had drained from his face, replaced with the pain of realization. There was no time for acceptance, though. The sounds of the battle around them were muted, distant. The moment could only stretch so far before it snapped. When it did, there would be nothing else. 

And all Kat could see was his soft, sad eyes looking for some other solution, knowing there was none. She saw all the times she had walked away. 

"Go. It's time." 

He turned.

"And, Chris…" 

Kat ached for him. 

"...whatever your path may be, you can handle it."


End file.
